madokafandomcom_zh-20200215-history
Charlotte
Charlotte ( ) is a witch appearing in Episode 3 of the anime. She has two forms. 使魔 Trivia *A charlotte is a type of dessert. *The name Charlotte could also refer to Charlotte Buff, a woman Goethe unrequitedly loved and that deeply influenced him. The central and homonym character from Goethe's The Sorrows of Young Werther was based on her. *Runes in Charlotte's card are styled like biscuits. *On the official website, mousing over Charlotte's card changes the image from the first to the second using JavaScript. *Although official pronunciations of almost all witches' names are undisclosed, "Charlotte" is pronounced "シャルロッテ" (Sharurotte) like a German name (Shar-lot-teh) according to an official product's document. *Pyotr is the Russian form of the given name Peter. *Charlotte makes a brief appearance in Puella Magi Oriko Magica. Observation *The head of her first form is shaped like a piece of candy in wrap. *Watching carefully one can see that when Charlotte's second form gets injured a new Charlotte comes out of the mouth replacing the old as if the layers are being blown away. *Charlotte reveals witches' kisses differ from witch to witch. *A line in the design for Charlotte's labyrinth in the Official Guidebook says "It's really a delicious cheese cake. My dying mother wanted to eat it, but maybe I should have cured her disease instead. However, that surely wasn't possible." *A description in the Production Note reveals that Charlotte obtained "one single cheesecake" in strict accordance with her wish. Speculation *Her second form may have been inspired by The Very Hungry Caterpillar. *Her second form seems to be visually based on - or inspired by japanese modern artist Takashi Murakami's art. *Charlotte might have been a cancer patient. Patients undergoing chemotherapy are unable to eat certain foods such as cheese. This would explain her hospital-based labyrinth theme and the location of her grief seed. Kyubey is likely to target terminally ill girls. **In that case, her caterpillar-like second form would represent unlimited reproduction of cancer cells. *A fan theory about Charlotte's life as a magical girl has a number of similarities to , from Kazumi Magica. *It is possible that she was designed around the theme of bulimia nervosa, which involves restrained food intake, periodic binge-eating, and frequently the purging of consumed foods through vomit. Issues of self-image may be involved. *Charlotte might have another true body separately and be immortal without its destruction. (See the gallery) *If the cancer patient theory is true, then there's the possibility that she wished to be able to eat sweets without consequences. This wish would likely cure her. She would then have to live with the fact that she wished for something so selfish, though, and this fact could be why she turned into a witch. If she had wished for something like "I wish cancer didn't exist" she could've saved tons of people. Instead, she merely gets sweets and a remarkable recovery. The reason for her double form would then be because the guilt was eating away at her, and even though she looked like an innocent girl, she felt like she was a selfish monster. *The Guidebook line on Charlotte indicates that it was Charlotte's mother who was ill. One speculation is that her mother loved food, especially cheese and sweets, and often shared them with Charlotte. When Kyubey approached during an emotional moment, Charlotte wished to share a cake with her mother one last time. After they ate the cake and the mother died, Charlotte realized that she could have wished to cure her mother, and quickly became a witch. Cheese, which Charlotte cannot create in her labyrinth, represents her mother. **Since the shock of such a realization could darken a soul gem very quickly (much like the speed with which Homura's darkened in Episode 11), this theory allows for the possibility that Kyubey contracted Charlotte while Madoka and Sayaka were visiting the hospital in Episode 3. ***Perhaps Kyubey was hanging around on Madoka's shoulder, telepathically eavesdropping on people in the hospital, and heard Charlotte and her mother. "Charlotte, I wish I could eat cake with you one last time before I die." Kyubey sent one of his other bodies to make a contract. Once the cake was finished and they said their goodbyes, the wording of the wish caused the mother to die on the spot, and then Kyubey wondered out loud why Charlotte didn't wish to cure the disease instead. Instant witch, and he stuck the new grief seed into the wall where Madoka and Sayaka were headed to pressure them into contracting. **The last two lines from the guidebook seem to imply that Charlotte had actually considered wishing for her mother to be healed, but simply never made said wish on the grounds of "But that wish is impossible, isn't it?" It seems very likely that once QB had actually granted said wish and made her into a magical girl, she saw that impossible things really could happen and was either driven into immediate regret and despair or she slowly broke down and destroyed herself with never ending questions and doubts. ** It should be mentioned the guidebooks clearly indicate prototype witches, and that there was significant differences between what was described in the guidebook and in the anime (see the Witch of cheescake, below). See Also *Witch of cheesecake (early concept) Gallery Official Art File:Charlotte-manga.jpg|Charlotte in the manga. File:Charlotte's Nurse Familiars.jpg|Sketches for Charlotte's nurse familiars. File:Production note Charlotte 1.jpg|Sketches from production notes. File:Production note Charlotte 2.jpg| File:Production note Charlotte 3.jpg| File:Production note Charlotte 4.jpg| File:Production note Charlotte storyboard 1.jpg| File:Production note Charlotte storyboard 2.jpg| File:PN 81.jpg| File:PN 15.jpg| File:PN 24.jpg| File:Guidebook 0047.jpg|Puella Magi Madoka Magica Official Guidebook "You Are Not Alone" File:Guidebook 0048.jpg File:Guidebook 0060.jpg File:Guidebook 0067.jpg File:GRIEF GS ICON CHAR.png|Charlotte Grief Seed from Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable Screenshots File:Charlotte_grief_large2.jpg|Charlotte's grief seed on the hospital wall File:Charlotte_grief_large.jpg|The seed glows as it begins to activate File:Charlotte_activating.jpg|A close-up of the seed's emblem just before Charlotte appears File:Charlotte_initialform.jpg|Charlotte as she first appeared. File:Charlotte_and_bomb_that_blew_her_up.png|One can see a bomb stuck to Charlotte's tongue, which she then swallows. This and other bombs Homura laid down during her game of leapfrog made the series of explosions which killed Charlotte. File:Mami shoot Charlotte.gif|Mami shoot Charlotte File:Charlotte hit by Tiro Finale.gif|Charlotte hit by Mami's Tiro Finale File:Homura charlotte big boom.gif|Homura versus Charlotte Second Form File:2mcva6r.jpeg|A picture of Charlotte appears on a piece of candy in the background before they fight her in episode 3. Speculation and Analysis File:Charlottecomparison.PNG|A comparison chart showing one of Walpurgis familiar's silhouette matching with Charlotte. Notice that the Witch's nose has the same shape as the silhouette's tail, similar hair, and a resemblance to the wand. File:PN_05.jpg|This sketch from the production notes shows the Walpurgis familiar suspected to be Charlotte with bangs similar to Charlotte's and polka-dotted tights. File:Ep3 Charlotte Fake JP.jpg|Charlotte's true body ? Fanart File:Mami Charlotte cosplay.jpg|Awesome cosplay File:Charlotte 458.jpeg File:Charlotte sick fanart.jpg|Fanart depiction of Charlotte as a hospital patient. File:Charlotte close up smiling avatar fanart.jpg File:Charlotte_seed.png|Charlotte's grief seed. File:Heart-warming.gif| File:MadoKami Charlotte final wish cheese.jpg|Happy Ending. File:Mamilotte big love.jpg File:Apricot +4.jpg|Ume Aoki doujin "RKGKMDK" File:A world full of charlottes.jpg|nightmare fuel just before bedtime. File:Charlottewithcake.jpg|Charlotte in human form. She is crying because she wanted cheese and all she got was cake. File:My wish by yunare-d3jv9oy.jpg File:Charlotte as a normal girl.jpg File:Charlotte yellow pancake.png|Mmmm... taste like Mami. File:Charlotte mami execution style.jpg|It was self-defense, your honor. File:Charlotte kyoko not so different after all.jpg File:Charlotte familiars cookies cupcakes sweets.jpg File:Charlotte loves cheese.jpg File:Charlotte pacman game.gif|Charlotte pacman game File:Charlotte wins eat mamicakes.png|Charlotte: 1 Mami: 0 File:Charlotte human puella magi wings fanart.jpg File:Hungry hungry charlotte ready to eat fanart.jpg File:Charlotte to eat mami fanart.jpg File:Charlotte like a bossu fanart.png File:Charlotte human form smile fanart.jpg File:Charlotte daily activity fanart.png|Charlotte's daily activities File:Charlotte v sign for cheese fanart.jpg File:Genderbender charlotte magical boy fanart.png|Charlotte as a magical…boy? File:Mami charlotte kill me baby cheese fanart.png File:CHARLOTTE black white fanart work.jpg File:18471637 p6.jpg File:Mami and charlotte nice chair fanart.png Other File:And-then--black-mr-dob-takashi-murakami.jpg| And Then, And Then, And Then, And Then, And Then (Black Mr. DOB) by Takashi Murakami: This style of "superflat" might have been applied to the design of Charlotte's second form. File:Mami-gem-vs-charlotte-seed.png|Comparison of Charlotte's grief seed and Mami's soul gem File:Urobuchi punch charlotte.jpg|Not even Charlotte can defeat Gen Urobuchi. External links * * *Ask Charlotte! (a fan blog) *Charlotte pixiv fanart category:魔女